This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Releasable fasteners are known that provide for deflection of two or more legs of a fastener toward each other to reduce a diameter of the legs to an aperture diameter of an object secured by the fastener. Known releasable fasteners commonly require the head or flange of the fastener to be contacted and/or rotated to displace and release the fastener, which can damage the flange and/or the object being secured. Many known releasable fasteners also require a force or pressure from a tool to be directed in an installation direction of the fastener and therefore toward the retained object to rotate the fastener for release. This additional force applied in the direction of the object can also damage the object or the aperture through which the fastener is installed.